


The Wisdom of Cats

by derryderrydown



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Iraq, Brad got a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wisdom of Cats

After Iraq, Brad got a cat.

It was a small, black and white thing that spent the first three days underneath his sofa, before emerging and taking ownership of the entire house.

Brad called it Cat.

"That is a fucking weak-ass name," Ray announced. "You should call him something with some bite to it - McClane. Terminator. Arnold."

"The shelter said it was a girl," Brad said mildly, and handed Ray a beer before joining him on the sofa. A moment later, Cat was on his lap. She spent a few moments turning in circles, claws digging into Brad's thighs, before settling down with a contented sigh.

"Ripley," Ray said. "The Bride."

"Cat," Brad said.

Somehow, the cat ended up being called the LT. Probably something to do with the way she had both Brad and Ray trained to obey every twitch of her whiskers.

"What you gonna do with the cat?" Poke asked, when word got out about Brad's secondment to the Royal Marines.

Brad shrugged. "Ray's looking after her. At my place - I wouldn't ask my cat to live in the shitheap Ray calls home."

When Brad got back from his secondment, he didn't say anything about kicking Ray out. When Poke asked, Brad just said, "It's useful having him around to look after the LT, if I'm out on an exercise. And he's not as annoying as you'd think."

"The LT's actually kinda useful," Ray said, as they curled up in bed one night, the LT perched on Ray's hip. "People think I'm just a live-in pet-sitter, and don't bother looking for anything else.

"Why do you think I got her?" Brad said.

Ray was silent for a long moment. "We weren't even fucking when you got her."

Brad grinned into his pillow. "Long-term strategy. That's why I'm a staff sergeant and you're a fucking washed-out Marine who's resorted to the pussy world of electrical engineering to keep from selling his ass on the street."


End file.
